Films and fabrics are now widely used for drapings, covers, liners, etc. For these applications the materials are most often secured along their edges by the use of various fasteners, e.g., wood strips with tacks, flexible tapes with staples or tacks, grommets with ties, weights, and straps. Most often these fasteners are cumbersome to apply, unreliable and non-reusable. In many applications, a reusable device is desired which holds the material securely but still allows ease of application and removal.